


welcome fishies to my hook

by callunavulgari



Series: Crossover Drabble Meme Collection [14]
Category: Homestuck, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go fish,” the girl tells you, a smirk curling across her lips. You glare at her, but she just flashes gold eyes at you, laughing loudly, probably just to let you get a good long look at the sharp fangs she's sporting.</p><p>“Fuck you,” you tell her, taking another card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome fishies to my hook

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the crossover meme. Don't ask me why Cora and Karkat ended up hanging out in between universes playing card games, they just did. Blame the nemeton. Or the game. Something.

“Go fish,” the girl tells you, a smirk curling across her lips. You glare at her, but she just flashes gold eyes at you, laughing loudly, probably just to let you get a good long look at the sharp fangs she's sporting.  
  
“Fuck you,” you tell her, taking another card.   
  
She wiggles her eyebrows at you and drawls, “Got any aces?”  
  
You burn with hate as you fork over the three aces you’ve been hoarding since the beginning, blood boiling, and think that this is worse than when she’d asked you why you weren’t little and green and if all those japanese cartoons got something right when they came up with tentacle porn. You hadn’t given her the satisfaction of knowing that she was kind of right about that, but when you’d cursed your way through a lie, she’d laughed at you and told you that she could tell you were lying.   
  
She flashes you another toothy grin. You grind your teeth and try to pretend that you don’t want to jump her. So far that grin is telling you that you aren’t succeeding, and she knows it.


End file.
